Late Autumn
by babychoi137
Summary: "No fear of pain, no fear of hurt, Only with you here will I be able to live. Without you, I am just as if I have lost a life. Unable to move forward, unable to move backward, what should I do?". Bad Summary, KYUMIN, GS, newbie, my old archive. So, don't like don't read. Mind to review?


Tittle : **Late Autumn**

Author: **Park Jaehee**

Cast: **KyuMin, SiBum and other cast**

Length : **Oneshoot**

Genre: **Romance, lil Angst.**

Rating: **T**

Disclaimer**: Semua cast yang ada di sini milik Tuhan mereka. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai tempat imajinasi saya.**

Warning: **TYPO(S), GENDERSWITCH, FLAT, NEWBIE FOR COUPLE STORY. Bagian awal Italic, itu flashback / apa yang dipikirkan Sungmin. ****Bagian akhir **_**Italic**_**, itu isi rekaman dari Kyuhyun.**

** BAGI YANG BERMINAT SILAHKAN DI BACA. DAN DIHARAPKAN MENINGGALKAN JEJAK ^_^ **

**_- Happy Reading -_**

"_No fear of pain, no fear of hurt, Only with you here will I be able to live. Without you, I am just as if I have lost a life. Unable to move forward, unable to move backward, what should I do?"_

** STORY BEGIN **

Seorang wanita tengah mengosok-gosokkan tangannya, mencoba mengusir hawa dingin pada tubuhnya karena di awal musim dingin ini, ia masih setia menunggu sesosok lelaki yang begitu ia cintai dan mencintainya.

Salju yang mulai turun menandakan bahwa musim gugur telah berakhir, tak membuatnya beranjak sedikitpun. Ia percaya bahwa sosok itu akan datang menghampirinya. Sedingin apapun namja itu, dia selalu menepati janjinya. Seburuk apapun namja itu, ia masih mencintainya. Cinta pertama dan akan menjadi cinta terakhirnya.

Tatapan matanya kini beralih pada jam biru pemberian sang namja. Matanya menatap sedu saat melihat jarum jam. Hampir 1 jam ia menunggu. Tak seperti biasanya lelaki itu terlambat begitu lama.

"Kau dimana? Apa kau sudah lupa padaku? Apa kau tak ingin mengantar kepergianku?" keluh wanita yang diketahui bernama Lee Sungmin.

Sosok yeoja kelahiran Busan, 23 tahun lalu. Berparas cantik dengan tubuh yang memiliki tinggi badan yang pas. Kulitnya yang putih alami dengan wajah berpipi chubby, berbibir tipis berbentuk M dengan hidung yang sedikit lancip tak terlalu pesek ataupun mancung. Sangat cocok untuk lelaki bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Namja yang sudah 3 tahun ini menjadi pelindungnya.

Suhu yang dingin tak sedikitpun menyurutkan mata onyxnya untuk tak mengeluarkan air mata.

"Baiklah. Mungkin kau sudah melupakanku" lirihnya. Ia sudah menyerah, mungkin jika cuacanya sedang baik, ia akan bertahan. Tapi, bukan itu alasannya? Beberapa menit lagi ia harus pergi. Pergi meninggalkan Seoul, meninggalkan Korea Selatan dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun, sang namjachingu.

Sebersit pemikiran melayang di pikirannya. Mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, lebih tepatnya satu minggu yang lalu. Saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan meneruskan pendidikannya di luar Korea Selatan pada Kyuhyun. Menggapai cita-citanya yang telah lama dia harapkan.

Ia akan tetap melakukan itu walau Kyuhyun tak mengizinkannya, walau Kyuhyun tak akan ada di sampingnya. Namun saat ini, setidaknya ia ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal setelah pembicaraan itu, tak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Tangannya menggapai gagang koper di dekatnya yang mulai bersalju. Sekali lagi ia mengedarkan pandangannya, berharap bahwa sosok itu dapat menghampirinya. Mengatakan maaf karena dia telah membiarkannya menunggu dan mengantarkan wanita itu menuju pemberangkatannya. Namun, tetap saja nihil.

"Hhhuff~" Terdengar hembusan nafas beratnya. Bukan ini yang dia harapkan.

Kakinya melangkah berat satu persatu. Meninggalkan tempat itu dan berdiri menunggu sebuah taksi yang akan membawanya ke Bandara. Melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju London. Tempat dimana ia akan melanjutkan pendidikan dan berjanji akan kembali membawa sebuah kebanggaan terbesar.

**CKKIIIT**

Tak lama, sebuah taksi berhenti di hadapannya. Pandangannya kembali berputar. Namun, setelah itu kembali terdengar desahan kecewa dan memasuki taksi itu.

"Bandara Incheon" pintanya pada sang supir taksi berbadan cukup subur.

"Baik" jawab lelaki bertubuh gembal tersebut lalu mulai menginjak gas di bawah kakinya.

Taksi itu melaju tak terlalu cepat karena jarak tempat tersebut dengan Bandara Incheon tak perlu memakan waktu lama.

"Hhhah" Wanita itu mendengus kesal saat taksi itu berhenti dan ia melihat jalanan di hadapannya begitu ramai. Mengapa di waktu seperti ini selalu terjadi gangguan.

"Ada apa, ahjussi?" tanyanya.

"Tidak tahu, agashi, Mungkin ada kecelakaan" jawabnya dan tak lama mulai terdengar suara sirine dari ambulance yang mulai terdengar jelas. `Sepertinya memang terjadi kecelakaan` pikirnya.

"Ahjussi?" panggil Sungmin pada sang Supir.

"Ye?"

"Bisakah kita mencari jalan lain? Aku harus segera pergi" pintanya daa di jawab anggukan dari lelaki tersebut.

Perlahan taksi itu mulai berbelok, meninggalkan tempat kejadian kecelakaan tersebut. Sungmin, entah mengapa wanita itu merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya di sana. Namun, yang ia tahu di taksi itu hanya ada dirinya dan sang supir. Sedang orang-orang di sekitar sana sedang sibuk dengan kecelakaan itu. Bahkan selama perjalanan menuju bandara, bayangan-bayangan kisah indah bersama Kyuhyun melintas dalam benaknya.

.

.

"_Kau mau ini Kyu~", Sungmin memberikan cup es krimnya pada Kyuhyun di saat mereka berjalan menyusuri tepi jalan menuju tempat dimana Kyuhyun memparkirkan mobilnya._

"_Tidak, Ming", Kyuhyun mendorong tangan Sungmin baik-baik membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya –tak terima dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun._

"_Hey~, ada apa dengan bibirmu", Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sungmin saat ini sambil memperagakannya._

"_Kau mau aku memakannya?", tawar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin memandang wajah Kyuhyun dengan antusias. "Tapi dengan ini", Kyuhyun menunjukkan bibirnya sendiri yang membuat Sungmin merengut kecewa lalu melayangkan pukulan yang cukup keras pada bahu Kyuhyun. "Ish~, pervy Kyu"_

"_Tapi, kau mencintainya, bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun bermaksud untuk menggoda Sungmin._

"_Sayangnya, iya. Bahkan aku sangat sangat mencintainya", jawab Sungmin namun dengan ekspresi yang sama._

"_Oh~ betapa beruntungnya lelaki itu. Semoga mereka tetap bersama meski pun sang wanita begitu menyebalkan", ucap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat._

"_Ya!"_

.

.

.

"Oh Tuhan, ada apa ini?" keluh Sungmin yang tiba-tiba merasa tak nyaman.

Tanpa perlu waktu lama, taksi itu sudah berhenti tepat di depan pintu utama Bandara Incheon. Sungmin segera memberikan beberapa lembar won pada sang supir lalu sedikit berbungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih dan turun dari taksi yang telah membawanya,

.

.

Lee Sungmin, wanita itu kini tengah menunggu di kursi tempat menunggu pemberangkatan. Kurang lebih 10 menit lagi ia akan segera Take on, meninggalkan Korea Selatan. Negara tempat dimana dia dilahirkan.

Sungmin memasukkan tangannya pada tas biru miliknya, mencari benda berbentuk persegi yang sama-sama berwarna merah muda. Warna kesukaannya sekaligus warna yang dapat menunjukkan bagaimana kepribadiannya sehari-hari –menurut Kyuhyun dan beberapa temannya-

Tangan Sungmin berniat menekan tombol Off pada layar touchscreen ponselnya. Tapi, sebuah nama pemanggil muncul di layar ponselnya. Cho Kibum –kakak perempuan Kyuhyun- . Tangannya hampir menekan tombol merah itu, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa harus menjawab.

"Yeoboseyo" sapa orang di seberang sana yang terdengar begitu terburu-buru.

"Yeoboseyo" jawab Sungmin untuk membalas sapaannya.

"Kau harus menunda keberangkatanmu. Kami menunggu di sini. Kami akan segera memberi tahu tempatnya. Cepat!"

"Tapi.."

**KLIK**

Orang itu dengan cepat telah mematikannya. Kebingungan melanda Sungmin. Apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini? Namun, tak lama ponselnya kembali berbunyi, menampilkan sebuah pesan, di mana letak sang –calon- kakak ipar berada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin telah sampai di tempat yang ditunjukkan Kibum. Ia memandang heran pada beberapa orang di hadapannya. Kakak kekasihnya itu tengah gelisah di depan sebuah ruangan khusus di temani oleh kekasihnya –Choi Siwon– yang juga merupakan sepupunya dan teman terdekat Kyuhyun.

"Apa jantung eommanim kembali kambuh?" tanya Sungmin yang membuat dua insan itu menatap Sungmin.

"Heechul ahjumma baik-baik saja" jawab Siwon yang sedang menenangkan sang kekasih.

"Lalu?" tanya Sungmin kembali namun saat Siwon akan kembali menjawab, terdengar suara berdenyit dari arah ruangan di hadapannya. Pintu itu perlahan terbuka, menampilkan sesosok perempuan dengan pakaian berwarna putih-putih, membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Ini milik pasien". Perawat cantik itu menyerah barang yang dia bawa pada Sungmin –orang yang lebih dekat dari perawat tersebut– " Saya harus kembali masuk. Annyeong" pamitnya lalu kembali masuk keruangan yang di pintu itu tertulis cukup jelas, UGD dengan tulisan Hangul.

"Kyuhyun" gumamnya saat menyadari bahwa barang yang lebih tepatnya jaket kulit berwarna coklah milik Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai, lututnya mendadak lemas tak mampu menopang berat badannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyanya dengan nada lirih lalu air mata mulai keluar dari sudut matanya dan semakin banyak. Kibum beranjak dari posisinya, melepaskan tangan Siwon yang merangkulnya lalu dia merangkul Sungmin, menenggelamkannya dalam dekapan tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyun kecelakaan. Di taman yang tak jauh dari Incheon" gumam Kibum, menjelaskan kronologi yang terjadi walau begitu singkat.

**DEG**

Jantung Sungmin memompa lebih cepat. `Apa dia kecelakaan karena aku? Karena akan menemuiku` batin Sungmin bertanya.

.

.

.

Sungmin terus berfokus pada sosok di hadapannya. Kepala itu tertutup perban putih yang ternoda merah, sebuah alat bantuan oksigen melekat menutupi hidung dan bibirnya, dadanya di tutupi sebuah alat yang Sungmin tak tahu apa, dengan berbagai kabel berwarna-warni menempel di sana dan sebuah alat persegi empat di sampingnya yang terus berbunyi.

"Kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku" lirih Sungmin lalu kembali menangis.

"Ma-aafh kan.. Hhh.. a-kkuh"

Mata Sungmin membulat sempurna saat menyadari sosok yang telah berbaring koma selama 3 hari itu telah menatap dengan mata yang berair. Sungmin segera berdiri sehingga membuat kursi yang sebelumnya menjadi tempat duduknya terdorong ke belakang.

"Kyuhyun" panggilnya dengan tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Mafh-kan ak-kuh. Kaau tak per-gih?" Kyuhyun mencoba berbicara dengan susah payah.

"Pabbo. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu saat seperti ini?" Sungmin tersenyum miris pada Kyuhyun. Kegembiraan menampar hatinya saat ini, begitu tak percaya dengan keajaiban Sang Pencipta.

"Hah hah" Kyuhyun mencoba tertawa.

"Tunggu Kyu, aku harus memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaanmu" pintanya pada Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya begitu erat seakaan tak memperbolehkannya pergi.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" tanyanya.

"Ti-dak. Waktu khu tak ba-nyak, Ming~" ucap Kyuhyun dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Apa yang kau katakana?" sanggah Sungmin tak terima dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ber-janjilah~. Khau ha-rus bisah tan-pa kuh~"

"Kyuh~", air mata Sungmin akhirnya menyusuri pipi chubbynya, ia ingin memprotes apa yang diucapkan kekasihnya itu, tapi melihat sorot mata penuh pengharapan Kyuhyun, mau tak mau Sungmin harus menerima.

"Baiklah. Aku berjanji", ucap Sungmin dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat untuk menyalurkan kegelisahannya, sedangkan Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah dibalik masker oksigen yang dipakainya.

"Sa-rang-hae" ucapnya terbata-bata, begitupun dilakukannya begitu sulit.

"Na_"

**TTTIIIITTTT**

Sungmin tak melanjutkan perkataannya saat mendengar alat di sampingnya berbunyi cukup keras, melengkingkan nada yang membuat jantung Sungmin bekerja berkali-kali lipat. Tangan yang sejak tadi terpaut mulai melemah. Dan tangan itu seakan mengikuti keadaan musim dingin saat ini. Kulitnya yang pucat terlihat semakin pucat.

"Kyuhyun… CHO KYUHYUN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LONDON, 09:03 PM**

"Haah" Sungmin mendesah lega, lalu ia membanting tubuh di atas ranjang. Hari ini begitu melelahkan baginya, begitu banyak Klien hari ini yang meminta ia menyelesaikan desain pakaiannya dengan segera. Dia segera membalikkan badannya, tangannya mencoba menggapai laci di samping tempat tidurnya. Menarik sebuah kotak merah beludru dan satu benda lainnya.

Ia tersenyum miris melihat kedua benda itu. Benda itu mengingkatkannya pada kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu. Saat ia menemukan kedua benda itu di saku jaket kulit yang Kyuhyun pakai saat akan menemuinya.

"Aku menepati janjiku, Kyu". Perlahan Sungmin membuka kotak merah beludru tersebut. Menampilkan 2 buah bulatan berrongga yang elegan di sana. Ia mengambil salah satu benda yang berukuran lebih kecil dari sana.

"Kau bahkan belum memakaikan ini di jari manisku" gumam Sungmin sambil memasangkan benda itu ke jari manisnya sendiri. "Aku mau menikah denganmu" lanjutnya sambil kembali tersenyum miris, menatap nanar pada jari manis itu.

"Aku rindu suaramu" ucapnya. Ia mengambil benda pemberian Kyuhyun lainnya, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya. "Kau tahu, Kyu. Sekarang musim gugur akan segera berakhir dan musim dingin akan segera tiba dan itulah selalu mengingatkanku padamu" gumamnya lalu tangannya mulai melincah mencari sebuah file pada I-Pad miliknya, menemukan sebuah file bernama `**Late Autumn**` lalu dengan segera ia menekan tombol Play**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hingga sekarang, saat tanpamu hidupku dipenuhi kegelapan. Setelah bertemu denganmu, hidupku seperti mimpi. Saat melihatmu pertama kali adalah sebuah keajaiban. Aku merasakan dirimulah keajaiban yang sebenarnya._

_Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan jika nanti kau pergi meninggalkanku walau untuk menggapai cita-citamu? Tapi, asal kau tahu. Aku hanya ingin kau selalu di sampingku._

_Suatu hari nanti, kita akan bertemu lagi. Meskipun kita tidak tahu kemana kita akan pergi. Suatu hari nanti, kita akan bertemu lagi. Sudah dengan identitas asing... Kkk~ Kau akan menjadi desaigner terkenal._

_Tidak masalah jika aku kesepian. Setiap kali aku teringat padamu. Senyum menyebar di wajahku. Tidak masalah jika aku lelah. Setiap kali Kau senang. Hatiku penuh dengan cinta._

_Sebenarnya aku tak ingin berpisah. Aku tak ingin kau mengatakan selamat tinggal. Tapi, seperti itulah yang akan terjadi. Semoga dengan rekaman ini, saat kau merindukan aku. Kau cukup dengan mendengarkan ini. Mmm, aku akan sedikit bernyanyi untukmu. Hahaha Kau mau mendengarnya?_

"Aku pasti akan selalu mendengar suaramu" jawab Sungmin monolog.

**(Disarankan mendengarkan Late Autumn / liat MV – Kyuhyun – Lalu bayangin Kyuhyun) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**otjangeul yeoreo boasseo**

**myeot beoli nune ttuieosseo**

**jogeum ireun geot gatjiman ibeosseo**

**geoul ap nae moseubeun geuttae geu moseub**

**ssaneurhaeseo deo johasseo**

**golmogeun haega jiryeohae**

**keopihyangi geu ttaero nal deryeoga**

**syowin dou gyeouroseul barabodeon geu ttaero**

**geurae neoyeosseo nal derigo naon geon**

**nae jumeoni sog nae soneul kkog jabdeon**

**geu hae neujgaeurui neo ijen eodireul geodni**

**neoui balsoriga geuriwo**

**barameul masyeoboasseo**

**gaseumdobogo pahaeseo**

**hangyeol na ajin gaseumeun jaechoghae**

**himdeun bami ogi jeone dora gajago**

**geurae neoyeosseo nal derigo naon geon**

**nae jumeoni sog nae soneul kkog jabdeon**

**geu hae neujgaeurui neo ijen eodireul geodni**

**neoui balsoriga geuriwo**

**geurae neoyeosseo gaeureul gareuchyeojun**

**galsaeg geuriumi kkeutieobsneun bam**

**dagaol nae gyeoureul ije junbihaeya hae**

**bami gilgo gin nae gyeoureul**

**niga neomu manheun nae gyeoureul **

Saat kubuka lemari,

beberapa potong pakaian terlihat olehku

Walaupun masih terlalu awal, kupakai juga baju itu

Di depan cermin, aku terlihat seperti saat itu

Cuaca bertambah dingin itu bagus

Matahari akan tenggelam disini

Wangi kopi mengingatkanku kembali ke saat itu

saat aku melihat pakaian musim dingin di jendela toko

Ya, kaulah yang membuatku bahagia

kaulah yang menggenggam erat tanganku dibalik saku

Kau dari penghujung musim gugur saat itu,

dimana kau sekarang? Aku merindukan suara langkahmu

Kuhirup udara dingin ini

Hatiku ini juga merindukanmu

hatiku merasa lebih baik dan memaksaku

kembali sebelum malam-malam sulit datang mengganti

Ya, kaulah yang membuatku bahagia

kaulah yang menggenggam erat tanganku dibalik saku

Kau dari penghujung musim gugur saat itu,

dimana kau sekarang? Aku merindukan suara langkahmu

Ya, kaulah yang membuatku mengerti akan musim gugur

Pohon-pohon melalui malam tanpa akhir memendam harapan

Musim dingin yang tak kuharapkan, aku harus bersiap sekarang

Malam-malam musim dingin yang panjang

Musim dinginku yang penuh denganmu

_Saranghaeyo, Lee Sungmin. Yeongwonhi…_

.

.

.

**Dear Diary, to Cho Kyuhyun :**

Menutup telingaku untuk mendengarmu. Menutup kedua mataku untuk membayangkanmu. Kau perlahan menjadi kabur, kau perlahan pergi meninggalkan. Dalam kenangan yang tak terbendung. Kenangan dicintai, mengendalikanku begitu mudah. Sekali lagi, bagaimana bisa berakhir seperti ini? Aku tak bisa mempercayainya. Berapa banyak janji yang tak terhitung, apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Menahan nafas untuk merasakanmu. Mengepalkan tangan untuk menyentuhmu. Meskipun aku sakit, meskipun aku terluka, aku dapat hidup jika ada dirimu. Hidup tanpamu seperti sebuah kematian bagiku. Tak dapat bergerak maju, tak dapat bergerak mundur, apa yang harus ku lakukan?. Gelap, sejak hari kau pergi.

– **Lee Sungmin –**

.

**.**

**END**

**A/N:**

Apa ini termasuk Angst?

Maaf ini aku buat Sad Ending. Tapi, daripada harus berakhir dengan Sungmin bersama lelaki lain, saya lebih senang seperti ini. Kkk~.

Ini arsip lama, jadi maaf jika bahasanya rancu dan kurang feel. Saya hanya edit beberapa saja.

Saya masih belajar. So, jangan segan-segan untuk memberi saran dan kritik.

**Mind to review?**

**Gamsahamnida**


End file.
